Build 18
Weapon changing shouldn't cause various bugs anymore (fly-bug, kata breaking, etc.) * Mandas can roll with weapons in forward direction now * Fixed 'jetpack origin height difference bug' * Jedi/sith can no longer change weapons when saber is being thrown or has been dropped. * Fixed 'quick deka deploy' bug * NPCs now attack enemy on sight * Thermal detonator's radius should expand with along with three damage bands * Double damage while crouching and falling is removed * FA colours should be fully customizable now * Blobs do 1 splash damage now * Cursor doesn't get drawn during map load now * Fixed some gun model replacements show up as different weapons in the team overlay * Fixed bugged slap hp drain * Lowered ARC pistol damage to Westar level * Missiles get deflected when they hit idle person's saber now - also he doesn't lose hp anymore, but he does lose fp * Fixed sabers doing high, bugged HP drains when the victim is blocking with BP (idle damage) * Fixed NPCs not atttacking dekas * Camera switches to 1st person if player is just under the ceiling * Jetpack should always turn off when you hit the 'use' button now * Fixed MT level 1 working on allies * Changed gun firing mode change from Special 1 to ToggleT3 key * Katas no longer breakable with weapon change or reload button * Hopefully fixed playing run anim while being knockdown occasionally * Clone rifle always acurate when steady now * Hero dodge system gives you more dodge points per level now * Thrown saber is pulled back when MBSpecial 1 key is pressed now * Added RGB skin colour system: - controlled by three cvars (char_color_blue, char_colour_red, char_color_green) - it changes skin color on supported models * New saber stances for Triple-3. * Hopefully fixed all reload-infinite ammo bugs * Extra checks for red saber on rebs team * Fixed 'chat server crash' * Clone alt-fire is now pushable. * Reload bugs hopefully sorted without affecting the normal reload mechanism * New MOTD implementation. * FA switch class before new round bug fixed * Implemented fraction kills. Multiple-life kills now add fraction of kills. * Fixed Lvl 2 saber defense issue * No throwing thermals and frags just after death * Fixed SBD walk backwards speed issue * Deka roll damage adjusted * Hopefully sorted spec -> ingame player chat cvar * Model selection changes * Hopefully fixed class config menu issues * Increased QIII model icon limit * Altered Wookiee implementation: - Wookiee Strength no longer gives damage reduction. - Wookiee Balance is removed. - Wookiee Health now gives 200/300/400 HP. * Addressed reload bug * A saber thrown at another saberist will now turn off and fall to the ground without doing any damage. * Taunting shouldn't stop reloading anymore. * Individual 'blob' ammo count - buyable as seperate items. Blob count displayed in the force power slot. * Stopped 'unknown cmd' messages showing up incorrectly * Areaportals deactivating on round restart hopefully fixed. * Clone altfire now has a seperate refire delay (i.e. one that doesn't affect the usage of primary fire when having fired alt) equal to 4 seconds. * Expanded "disconnected player IP logging" to 4 players. * g_forcepowerdisable shouldn't work in MB mode anymore. * Altered HUD display for T3/weapon modes/status icons. * Removed 3-3-2. * Provisional swear word filter - all client-side. De-/activated with cg_swearwordfilter. cg_swearwords contains the words to be filtered (in "*word1*word2*word3*" etc format). * Removed timer for "big jump" - Stamina drain alone should be sufficient really. * Added Stamina drain for "rolling out of push" - experimental. * Experimental TK system alteration: - MBII should now log the IP of the last 4 disconnected client and their respective PP counts. If one of those clients reconnects before someone else disconnects, his PP count should be preserved. This primarily addresses the common technique of resetting your PP count with /reconnect. It should also prevent people from directly reconnecting after an auto-kick. * T-21 levels 2 and 3 should now work properly in FA * Increased Westar ammo store. * Increased Bowcaster ammo store. * Decreased Disruptor primary damage & secondary damage when not charged. * ARC should be able to have an E-11 in FA now * Added NPC class: CLASS_ARMED_VIP. Basically a CLASS_FAST_VIP which can have a weapon. * Client is automatically removed from your ignore list when he disconnects * Can no longer hold weapon charges with the useforce key (allowed players to charge weapons with 0 ammo cost) * SBD slap should now work even if the arm gun is out of ammo * Fixed minor issue in FA "Join" menu concerning subclasses for slots 5 and 6 * Added Trueview system from OJP controlled by cvars (disabled for SBDs and Wookiees): cg_trueroll - whether trueview should render while rolling cg_trueflip - whether trueview should render while flipping cg_truespin - whether trueview should render while spinning cg_truemoveroll - whether trueview should render moving and rolling cg_truesaberonly - whether trueview should only render for sabers and melee cg_trueeyeposition - controls 'TrueEye Position', this value is stored in trueview.cfg file cg_trueinvertsaber - whether trueview should invert third person for sabers and melee cg_truefov - sets TrueView FOV * Fixed 'saber through wall' bug, by not allowing to saber throw with saber off * Changed no-saber flag for wookiee class * Changed lagometer's position * Implemented inner IDR for triple3 - working on close range and increasing force drain * Altered prerequisites for triple3 - now it's Force Sense 3, Force Block 3, Saber Attack 3 and Saber Defense 3 * Altered point cost of Sense (2/6/8),Push (1/3/8), Force Block (4/6/6), Speed (6/4/2), Grip (4,10,13) and Deflect (8/8) * Triple3 no longer toggleable - it's always on * Fixed Force Speed minimum-mana-requirement bypass * Fixed Force Pulling weapons from Str3-Wookiees * Fixed "evade the whole melee kata by switching weapons" Bug * Fixed Rare Hero Heal Bug * No location based damage for frags and blobs * Added HelmetView system - cvarable with cg_HelmetView * Added new Saber Throw system * Added double crosshair for dual weapons * Added new OJP Holster Code - ojp_holsteredweapons - 0 disables holsters, 1 enables it only for player and 2 enables it for all players * Added Anti-Chat Spam (controlled by cvar g_ChatProtectTime) * Changed velocity requirement for rolling, minimum vel. - 300 * Blocking while hacking + being able to turn while blocking - addressed * Included Ensiform's min snaps and rate fix. (controlled by cvars sv_MinSnaps and sv_MinRate) * Damage reduction turns off when jedi/sith drops below 5 force * Remove the ability to avoid knockdown by crouching * Added 5 second timer for 'kill' and 'team spectator' * Added various Siege fixes from LucasArts forums * Added SMOD and removed old SM Usage: /smod * fully configurable via g_smodConfig * enhanced name recognition * more efficient coding - easier to fix bugs * command logging - all SMOD commands get logged in the server log (if enabled in g_smodConfig) SMOD commands: * info * login * sublogin * logout * say * status * kick * nextmap * map * gametype * mbmode * ban * removeban * tempban * tempbanlist * removetempban * forceteam * vstr Configuration: Add up the following values according to which features/commands you want to be available. For example, g_smodConfig 7 enables auto-renaming, vote limiting and SMOD command logging but disables all SMOD admin commands. * Added rcon commands removetempban and tempbanlist. * Added fix for Luigi's 'fake players' crash script * Changed jetpack activation system * User-configurable jetpack activation (cvar: jp) (also available via Setup menu) * Fixed statusicons "fading out" along with clip display * Weaponmode display should now only show a secondary fire mode for weapons which actually have one. * Fixed some stuff with session storing * Added LimitVotePerRound to g_AllowVote (limits maximum votes per round to 3) * Made slap drain 5 fp and not work if you don't have at least 5 fp * Added AttackChain system: - A client who will keep attacking other client without getting attacked back will get AP multiplier after 6 successful attacks with 500 ms delay each. Then he will get x0.5 AP modifier for each attack, being displayed in down-right part of screen. * Changed damage and force drain values for many weapons * Added body burn effect for ARC pistol * Frag's alt fire does low damage and high force drain now * Thermal detonator outermost band does lower damage now (allowing wookiees, sbds and jedis to survive occasionally) * Changed some sounds, graphics and models * Added and removed some models * Made dekas smaller (from 80 to 70) * Reduced deka shield by 20% for level2 and level 3 Map Changes: TantiveIV * Switched timer to rebels. Jabba * Lowers jabbas speed * Reworked trapdoor mechanism * Fixed random teleport trapdoor bug * Altered dynamic spawn positions for both sides Tatooine * Implemented new objectives * Clipped off some areas to make mand snipers less effective * Placed a jetpack height limiter in the main area. * Changed imperial spawn points * Changed rebel spawn points * Cut out the interior of the factory at rebel spawn * Added new dynamic spawns for both sides * Added a destroyable wall in the cantina * FA bugs fixed Animation Changes: * Jetpack anims added * New Clone Rifle Stance * New Crouch Anim * Triple 3 Stance anims (you have this) * Walk anim replaced with another walk anim from base Category:Patch Notes